To the Beautiful You (Klaroline Drabble Collection)
by klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: A collection of Klaroline drabbles.
1. Klaroline Go!

_Hey there, readers! This is the first drabble I have written in years...although *old man voice* back in my day we called them one-shots! Anyway so here it is. I really hope you enjoy it! I hope it's not too bad!_

"You can't do that!" a child's voice screamed. It was sunny outside, a light breeze rustling the leaves on the trees circling the playground. In the last week of summer everyone had gathered in the playground. Little Nik had rushed out of his house, ignoring his mother's wishes for him to apply another layer of sunscreen. With a drawstring bag in his hand he swung it along as he raced to the playground, ready to fight his Pokemon.

"Yes, I can!" another child, a blonde little girl with blue eyes, replied with the stamp of her foot. A red bow sat on the top of her head, the band nestled underneath her silky hair. Her below shoulder length hair was neatly parted in the middle, tucked back behind her small ears.

"No! It's my Onix!" the young, brown haired boy frowned, his little face scrunching up. He was a stubborn little boy for his age, he learned that from being the middle child. Many fights had ensued over his collectibles and in every one he had lost.

* * *

"Nik! Nik, hand it over. I won it fair and square, you know the rules," she stated, crossing her arms tightly as if the tighter they were crossed the more likely she would have her card back. It was hard to make herself sound like she had authority with her words sounding so high pitched and cute.

"Nuh-uh!" that was his very thorough argument. He picked up his thin card along with the rest of his collection and took off. The cards had a design of a white and red ball over a blue background on one side with a yellow 'Pokemon' logo. The other side depicted his favourite and now essentially 'stolen' Pokemon. He had won that card from his neighbour after a long and hard battle, and he wasn't about to let some girl take it from him! The girl collected her own cards from the ground and hurried after him.

"Come back here, Nik!" she whined, watching him escape down the sidewalk of their neighbourhood. His black and white sneakers had an advantage over her flimsy red dolly shoes her mother forced her into. Being nine years old she could hardly win a battle against the almighty ruler of the house. It didn't mean she wouldn't complain though.

She pumped her short legs along, trying to keep up with Nik, but stumbled. Her cards fell to the ground, scattering along the grey pavement. The girl huffed, her nose wrinkling before she crouched down to shuffle the cards into her arms again. When she rose again the 'assailant' was nowhere to be found.

Defeated, she sat at the edge of the sidewalk, her small feet tapping on the road. Her blue frock sat over her lap, slightly dirtied from her previous sitting on the playground. She wouldn't be able to catch him, and he certainly wouldn't give it up easy. Fortunately, she would only have to wait a week until school...but it was a very long week to her. As soon school would start she would smack him over the head and take what was rightfully hers. He would be a fool not to bring the cards to school since they were the new craze.

* * *

"Oh...my...god," she squealed, gripping the ends of her white touch screen phone. It had only been a few days but Caroline was glued to her phone constantly. She wasn't a gamer, she didn't even really play the silly little apps like 'flappy bird' and 'angry birds' or any of the birds for that matter, but this game was her dream come true. She always wanted to be the very best like no one ever was. She wanted to be a Pokemon trainer.

"What did you catch?!" her close friend, Elena, shuffled over to peer at her new Pokemon. To put it shortly, everyone was obsessed. Hardcore Pokemon fans, casual Pokemon fans and even non-fans were playing the game. Walking had never been quite so popular.

"I got another Jigglypuff!" the blonde jumped up and down on the spot, "I'm going to transfer it so I can power up Ralph!"

"...Ralph? You named your Jigglypuff...Ralph?" Elena laughed at the name, scoffing quietly.

"Yep, and Ralph is a cutie pie," Caroline scrunched up her face cutely, tapping the little Pokemon on her phone.

"The gym is close by, I want to fight," she continued, taking her friend's hand to lead her there. There was no argument, they were off to the gym.

Elena knew about Pokemon, she watched a few episodes growing up, but Caroline was on another level. She convinced her to watch the whole Indigo League series...all fifty two episodes. The girl was a Pokemon genius, rapping along to the song at the end. Half way through she had been entranced and found herself singing to the parts she knew, that was weird enough. But then Caroline bought the hat...and the game came out...and it was impossible not to tell they were playing the game.

They encountered the gym, a small park with a landmark statue. Once they had connected to the gym Caroline was ready to battle. Elena's character had not reached the level required so she took it upon herself to search the park for Pokemon. She wanted the thing that looked like a fox but a cute fox, Vollytrix or something.

"Aw man, what a jerk!" a couple kids complained, bickering amongst themselves. From what she gathered they had their gym taken over by someone else.

Caroline observed the gym on her phone and scoffed. An Onix was sat upon the top of it, red circles whizzing around the animated silver tower. She was reminded of the little boy who owed her that Onix trading card. She drew plans to get it back but when she returned to school he had moved away. Just her luck. Rumours were that he died, that he went to prison, all sorts, when really his parents took him back to England. That was her 'the one that got away' story, except the 'one' was a piece of card with a Pokemon on it.

"Pfft. Team Valor. Of course. Probably some asshole who wasted all of his money on getting that much CP," she laughed to herself, sitting on one of the four benches surrounding the statue. She would never choose team Valor; team Mystic represented her completely. She wasn't a buffoon who wanted to 'be the best', she was a true master, learning all about evolution and her Pokemon.

"You know as well as I do that's not how it works," heard a smug British voice.

Caroline stopped in her laugh, coughing awkwardly, "Excuse me?" She turned to the voice, a man sitting on another bench to the left side of the statue. He lifted his head, a handsome face appearing before her. It was like she had been transported back in time to that day she lost the Onix. It was weird, that of all the memories, that was one that stayed with her. He had rugged facial hair but still had the same blue eyes and somehow, it clicked.

"You have to catch the same Pokemon and transfer them to get candies to power them up. You're clearly a Mystic, so aren't you supposed to have knowledge on these things?" he answered, a grin pulling on his plump lips.

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, pointing at him, "And you! You were supposed to give me that Onix!"

His eyes blinked in confusion. What the hell? Who was this girl? And why did he owe her– oh yes. He racked his brain, studying the girl before him. Once she stamped her foot the memories came flooding back. His face was red when he returned home, losing a few cards on the way back but still clinging to the Onix.

Nik stood up to meet her aged, yet familiar, face with a grin, "Well, I couldn't very well give up my favourite Pokemon now could I?"

"Your favourite? I bet you're a loser who carries the card in his wallet like it's his child," she said arrogantly, snickering.

He chuckled and pulled out his wallet from his jeans' pockets, opening it to reveal the damaged Onix trading card in the little window, "Like this?"

Caroline gasped and lunged forward, forgetting her age for a moment, but Nik held it away.

"Give me my card," she grumbled, crossing her arms so much like she had done before.

"You want your card?" he smiled, holding back a smirk.

"Uhuh," she nodded firmly.

"Well, then I guess you can have it..." he began, pulling out the card to hand out. Alas, when she went to grab it, he moved it away for a second time.

"One date." Nik said simply.

"What?" Caroline questioned, frowning at the card in his hand.

"One date with me...and you get your card," he offered, smugness dripping from his words.

She looked him in the eyes, searching for something she wasn't sure of. They hadn't seen each other for many years, why would he want to take her on a date? After some moments of silence she groaned.

"Fine..." Caroline gave up, resting her hand on her forehead.

"Care! Care!" Elena came running, "I got to level five!" Her friend looked up, Nik turning his head in time.

Elena took in a breath before speaking, "I finally got to level five. I chose Instinct," she proclaimed proudly to her friend and the stranger.

Nik and Caroline exchanged glances, both pushing their lips out in an attempt to thwart their urges to make fun, but it was no use as the two burst into laughter.

"What?" Elena looked at the pair with an innocent, naive face.

Caroline sighed to phase out her laughter, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Oh Elena...we can still be friends...but I will judge you forever."


	2. Stuck With You

On Monday they stood in silence, staring at the ground with nothing to say. On Tuesday he coughed awkwardly, looking up in the air. On Wednesday she couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness, art supplies in his arms. On Thursday they smiled awkwardly as they both reached for the same button on the panel. On Friday they impatiently waited for the elevator to stop. On Saturday he laughed to himself as she entered hungover. On Sunday the elevator was empty. They had lived in the same building for a number of years and road the elevator together for around the same amount of time but never had an actual conversation. Sure there were little 'excuse me's and 'sorry's upon the occasion but the rest of the time they just waited for their stop without a word. They didn't even know each other's names. Why would they need to? Their apartments were on different floors so the only time they did see each other was in that small elevator. Neither of them had anticipated that their first 'official' words would be in...those circumstances.

Caroline huffed, pouring her coffee into her blue, sky patterned travel mug and carefully placed it in her bag. It was an early Monday morning. Her time was running out, her boss expecting her at a meeting...on time for once. That meant her breakfast at the usual Coffee shop was not an option. She groaned, thinking of her precious blueberry muffin in that glass display case. If she couldn't have that she couldn't have anything. She closed white rubber lid over the top, taking a long sip before taking her orange faux leather hobo bag.

"God, that's good," she muttered, rushing out of the front door. She locked it behind her, stepping to aggressively push the button to call the elevator. Caroline smiled when the doors opened up, entering the tiny space.

"Where the hell is my rucksack?" Klaus muttered to himself, searching under the piles of canvases and art supplies. He wasn't exactly the most...organised of people. From the time he was born to now, he was a scrambler who had nothing prepared unless it was two minutes before he needed it.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed, pulling the rucksack from under the mountain. A number of sheets of paper swiftly fell off the top, floating to the brown rug on the floor. He took a mental note to clean up when he returned but knew the mental note was pointless.

Klaus slung the bag over his shoulder, grabbing his sketch book and ran out of his apartment to the elevator. He quickly managed to call it before it passed his floor, opening up to reveal the familiar petite blonde. She was donned in her usual 'business' attire; a pencil skirt, a black jacket and matching kitten heels. He was definitely not as coordinated with his paint splattered jeans and green baggy shirt.

Caroline kept her eyes averted, smiling awkwardly as if to greet him into the cramped space. Once the doors had shut she began tapping her foot against the floor. Needless to say she was impatient, knowing that if she slowed down for even a second she'd make herself late. It wasn't like she was really 'late', she was on time but in her boss' even more neurotic mind it was late.

Klaus took notice of the noise coming from her foot against the ground, biting his lip at her attitude. Most mornings he saw her she was in a bad mood whether she was 'late' for work or just...going to work. He himself was more relaxed and carefree.

The elevator moved down a couple floors before they heard it come to an abrupt stop. The lights flickered and turned off, the emergency light system kicking in.

Caroline's eyes widened, panic filling her mind, "What was that? Why are we stopping?"

Klaus swallowed in his creeping nervousness, "I think the elevator just broke down, no biggie."

"What?!" she practically screamed before pacing in the little space they had, "Oh no no no no no, I'm so fired..."

The well built man, holding his thick book close to his waist, pushed out his lips. The book had a number of crumpled up sheets sticking out of it, barely attached to the inside. He breathed quietly, pressing the ground floor button a couple times.

"I'm– I'm sure it'll start up again,"' Klaus cleared his throat, shrugging up his shoulders with ease.

The petite blonde peaked at her phone before throwing it into her bag aggressively. A drawn out groan escaped Caroline, her arms stretching to hit the metal walls with a thud. "We're going to die in here – no signal."

"What about you?" she rested her hands on her hips.

Klaus' head jolted slightly, being pulled from his thoughts. He nodded in understanding, rummaging in his bag. "I– I must have left it in my apartment," he coughed and straightened up with a confident voice, "It'll be okay."

He pressed the help button once. And again. And a third time more helplessly.

Caroline glanced at his efforts but made nothing of it, focused on her own shortcomings. "Yeah, sure," she said sarcastically, "Who needs a job anyway?"

Klaus grunted, "Are you always so negative?" He leaned forward, hand pressed high against the walls of the metal box. It was as if the elevator was closing in on him, but he tried to dispel the anxious thoughts, breathing quietly with his head down.

"Yes, I'm always negative...when I'm stuck in an elevator and late for work," she huffed, bouncing on her heels a little impatiently. Caroline's eyes darted up to the ceiling but she shook her head. She was not about to climb into the shaft.

Klaus' breathing became shallow; he curled into himself more, holding his sketchbook tightly. 'Think happy thoughts' was playing in his mind over and over again. The blonde wrapped in her own thoughts was pulled away as she noticed the man's struggle.

"Hey– wait– are you okay?" her eyes widened as she asked him.

Klaus swallowed his feelings and nodded with a grimace, "Sure– just not a fan of...closed spaces..." He puffed his cheeks up with air, tapping his foot as he released it through pursed lips.

Concern spread across her face and she rested a palm soothingly on his back.

"It's okay," she paused abruptly, "I just realised...I don't know your name."

He laughed in between breaths, to which she mirrored with an uneasy smile.

"It's Klaus," he glanced at her, his piercing eyes boring into hers for what felt like the longest second. Caroline stared back, blinking once, and then again at a faster pace.

She cleared her throat, "Caroline."

"I know," he said, drawing out the 'o' sound, "And you don't want to know how I know. Although I haven't been reminded in about...a month or so...thankfully. Their are some things you don't want to hear from the neighbour above you."

Caroline's eyes were fixed with confusion before she finally realised, blushing thoroughly. She had broken up with Tyler fairly recently, clearly that was an indicator. He was claustrophobic alright but he was a smug ass with his undisguisable smirk.

"I suppose the layer between our apartment is...uh...pretty thin," she scratched her neck lightly, cracking the smallest of smiles.

Klaus laughed a little louder, partially straightening up, "I feel bad for the people who live next door, I mean-" he wobbled a little, dropping his sketchbook, "Whoa...hoo-ee...small...space..." His legs felt like jelly under the white laminated flooring, his feet wiggling nervously in his scruffy brown brogue shoes.

The blonde's reflexes were quick as she held both of his arms firmly, "Maybe we should sit on the floor, I think we'll be a while."

He complied, slowly crouching down along with Caroline until he was slumped against the cold grey wall. His backpack had slid off ever so gradually, falling with a thud in the corner. "Thanks, love," he chuckled weakly, his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

She sat beside him, knees against her chest. Her head turned slowly, her blue orbs cautiously scanning his rugged features. He was pale, very pale in comparison to his usual bright complexion, not that she had paid attention to that kind of thing. Not at all. Her eyes wandered to his plump lips, small but undoubtedly salacious. His shuddered out breath awoke her from her daze and she sat up straight with a reassuring smile to welcome his eyes opening.

"I know I'm pretty but if you wanted me to share my beauty tips you could have just asked," he joked quietly, the corners of his lips tugging out.

Caroline coughed uncomfortably and laughed, "I wasn't staring."

Klaus returned a laugh, trying to concentrate his thoughts on their conversation rather than the location they were in, "And I'm not claustrophobic."

She smiled warmly, "Why is that? I mean...why are you afraid of small spaces?"

The air in their box grew tense and his relaxed expression grew cold, "That isn't any business of yours." Klaus crossed his arms, looking off to the side. He shivered, trying to keep his thoughts calm.

Caroline pursed her lips, her eyes down. "Sorry, I—I'm a snoop. Gotta know every detail," she said, pushing a lock of hair behind her small ear.

Their was a long awkward silence.

He sighed, "My father..."

Her head peaked in interest, her pink lips parting a little. She didn't expect him to open up so easily. Considering their lack of conversation before the elevator mishap he was pretty much a shut book with reinforced steel lock.

"He used to," he started, unsure of whether he wanted to go down that road, "lock me in a cupboard as punishment for...everything. He didn't want me around so any chance he got he'd send me inside to the dark, cramped..." Klaus patted his cheeks to bring himself into reality but failed to keep his breath from hitching dramatically as the elevator walls closed in on him.

Caroline's shock was hard to conceal, but despite letting it slip she reigned her expression in. Sweat began to form across his forehead to which she reacted urgently, cupping his cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay..." she managed to get out, watching his composure deteriorate. Her skin was warm against his dull, cold cheeks.

His chest rose and fell with an unwavering fast pace, it was as if his vision was that of a fish eye. He looked up to the ceiling, his pupils drifting from one side of the elevator to the other. It felt like such a short distance.

"Look at me," she muttered before repeating her words louder to gain his obviously diverted attention. His lip quivered but he obeyed her command, his head in between her small delicate hands. Caroline panicked, she hadn't actually planned what she would do beyond focusing his attention on herself.

She stared and he stared back. Klaus wondered what she would do and she was wondering the exact same thing. Time to do something, anything.

Caroline wasted no more time as she smashed her lips against his, filling the gap between them. His eyes were as if they had been stapled wide open. She didn't even dare to open hers, she didn't even know what the hell she was doing. The moment lasted a lifetime in her mind and she snapped back as soon as her brain caught up with her actions.

"Well," he said almost wistfully with a gaping mouth.

"I'm sorry—Oh my god. I thought it would be like hiccups and you know you gotta shock someone—" she rambled but was interrupted by the whizzing noise of the elevator moving down and the lights restarting. Their heads moved in unison as a ding rang throughout, the doors opening slowly to reveal a stocky gentleman with a large tool box.

"Thank god you didn't have sex... You have no idea how many times that has happened," the man informed them with disdain.

Caroline blushed, gathering Klaus' things and pulling him along as she stood up tall.

"Are you okay now?" She muttered, embarrassed by her daring decision to kiss him.

"I mean—I don't have hiccups," he smiled weakly. His face was still pale but the colour was returning slowly. They stepped out together into the apartment building exit, the light of day shining through the door windows.

The petite woman in heels laughed, clutching her bag, "That's good..."

They both began to speak before arguing over who would go first.

"You go, I insist," she spoke firmly.

Klaus laughed uncomfortably, "Thank you...for helping. I know you were worried about being late for work."

Caroline smiled and nodded pridefully at her selfishness but her expression dropped, "Oh...I am so fired...I gotta go."

She made her way to the exit, rushing to the door before stopping in her tracks with her hand gently on the door handle. She turned to Klaus, noticing his hands shoved into his pockets.

"You're welcome... I would gladly be stuck in an elevator with you again...and maybe next time we're stuck somewhere together you can share your beauty secrets," Caroline said sweetly, giggling at her end line.

"Ah...of course, love. Maybe we could be stuck...in a restaurant...together..." he mused, his confidence growing from his previously vulnerable state.

Caroline bit her lip gently at the pet name and nodded, "Maybe."

* * *

 **This is the first thing I've written/posted in months and it is a very late request oh dear :( Thank you for reading, your comments are greatly appreciated! 3**


	3. Past Life, Past Love

**Previously published on AO3, 09 August 2016.**

 _"I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I've been looking for you ever since but I've been starting to give up and my friends's new crush has your eyes and oh god I'm not going to steal someone's date just because I'm hoping you're the person I met in a past life (jk yes I am)" +(Soulmate/Reincarnation AU) - Vacay gift._

* * *

Caroline slipped into the dream again, searching for nothing but finding his face in the overwhelming darkness. It appeared as though his blue eyes had been staring straight into her soul. Those bright pools of wonder seemed to have a grasp on her very being.

"I fancy you," his familiar voice echoed as the darkness began to transition into light.

A street lamp stood tall. It was hung in an outside garden and she suddenly found herself in a long extravagant blue dress. She couldn't will herself to speak; the words would not slip out of her mouth. All she could do was admire his handsome features. He had a devilish smile stretched across his face, his eyes lit up in happiness. The rest of his features were unfocused, her vision barely being able to make out the stubble along his jaw. The bell rung and he became distracted. It was always the bell that interrupted them. Her mind was trapped in a box, banging on the walls to be set free, to respond.

It was all for naught as she threw her upper half up to sit in her small single bed. She looked around, eyes landing on her sleeping roommate on the far side of the room. Her breathing was quiet as her body slept in the foetus position. Caroline breathed out slowly before kicking her feet under the sheets in anger.

"Shit," she muttered, getting out of bed to turn the alarm off on her phone. She crept about, getting herself ready for the day. It was her fault for choosing classes so early. At the time it seemed like a good choice; get all of the classes out of the way and have the rest of the day to relax. She didn't take into account that her early morning run would subsequently become an early 'early morning run'.

Caroline gasped, tripping over a large black rucksack in the middle of the room. She resisted the urge to shout, despite it being her roommates fault. She huffed and brought herself up again, slipping on her neon pink running shoes. She always had a flare for the pink, 'girly' styles. Once her MP3 player was strapped to her arm and her ear buds were secure she made her way out, slowly shutting the white door of their room. The dorm wasn't big, only a small number of doors lined up against the deep brown coloured hallway walls.

She stepped out of the building and switched her music on, beginning her stretches against a nearby bench. Light was creeping over the horizon but slowly, keeping the need for lit lampposts across the campus. She lifted her arms up, stretching them out in a number of positions. Running had become her outlet for stress, especially with the dreams that constantly plagued her nights.

Caroline bounced on her heels, flicking her wrists a little before taking off down the path. The weather was calm, a slight breeze pushing the loose strands of her blonde hair back in the low heat. Her pace was steady and even, picking up every so often to change her pattern. She would need a long shower if she predicted correctly. The campus had a long row elm trees beside the path, guiding her way along. The bright green leaves held firmly on the branches of the trees. The smell of fresh grass as she ran past gave her the extra boost she needed, the aroma filling her nostrils. Running along campus had suddenly become pleasant due to the lack of litter and the welcoming of spring time.

After half an hour she had nearly come full circle in her run for the second time. Her mouth became dry and she regretted her decision to not bring a water bottle along. Caroline saw a male figure with his foot up on a black wooden bench, water bottle beside his foot. He was focused on re-tying his thin white laces. From what she could see he had curly sandy hair and...sizeable muscles. He wore a black, sleeveless sports shirt along with baggy shorts. She made her way over.

"Hey, d'you mind if I take some of your water?" she asked, her voice sweet in its tone.

"As opposed to borrowing," the British accented male replied jokingly, his head still down, "Go ahead."

Caroline smiled, taking the bottle, her heavy breathing signalling her thanks. She flipped open the lid, taking more than her fair share. The cold liquid ran down her throat to her delight, a number of spots of water dripping onto her chin.

"Thirsty?" the stranger lifted his head up to view the blonde girl. His eyes bore into hers. Those eyes. Blue, and so deep. So familiar.

Caroline choked at the sight and spat out her water, some spritzing onto the handsome fellow to his dismay. She coughed loudly, patting her chest. He held back a disgusted facial expression, quickly wiping his cheek before patting the girl's back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, but failed to hide the slight smile behind it.

Caroline continued to cough, ending her dramatics with the clearing of her throat. "Yes, sorry," she held a hand up to reassure, "Oh my gosh I spat all over you, I am so sorry."

 _Fuck_. she thought, almost screaming internally. When people used the phrase 'dream guy'...they weren't joking.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes, her eyes staring at him incredulously. He didn't look the same, heavier, rugged stubble now covering his face and his hair chopped short, but his eyes… His blue eyes hadn't changed a single bit, still displaying that familiar mischievous glint.

He nodded, accepting her apology as he wiped his faced with his shirt. In any other circumstance he may have been less than kind, but her frantic apologies made it up to him. He studied the pale skin of hers, sweat collecting over her small pink lips and spreading down her cheeks. A single hair dangled onto her forehead but she quickly blew it away. Something about her gave him a feeling of Deja vu, her eyes so bright and full of light.

"It's fine," he replied calmly, "Have we met before?"

 _Is it him? It doesn't look quite like him but...something is the same. It must be the eyes. No, it couldn't be. Besides, I can't exactly say "yeah, I think we were long lost lovers in a past life and now we've found each other again"._ Caroline rambled in her head before answering, "No, I don't think so. I...'ve...gotta go." She smiled awkwardly, placing the bottle down before rushing off.

* * *

"Psst, psst, Caroline!" a young brunette leaned across the desks.

Caroline jumped slightly, startled by a sudden poke at her shoulder, "Hm? What?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Daydreaming?"

She shrugged and nodded, "I guess." She drifted back into her state of thought.

"Psst, psst!"

Caroline's attention was a caught again by the same girl, "What?"

"Tonight, there's a party. There's this really hot guy I met that I want you to meet," she informed Caroline, her lips in a gleeful smile.

"Okay...and?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. Normally, she would giggle and squeal along but her thoughts were elsewhere.

"I want to ask him to be my date for the Spring Ball," the brunette reached to punch her friend's shoulder with a laugh. The Spring Ball was a lavish black tie event; everyone was scrambling to find dates, dresses and suits.

"Hayley, is there something more interesting than the literature we're studying right now?" the red headed professor with thick circle lensed glasses inquired.

Hayley smiled sweetly, shaking her head.

"Good. Now, Caroline's work," she began, piquing the interest of the blonde, "Is magnificent." The woman picked up a sheet of paper before reading out, "I saw it all. Everything. I saw lifetimes in which I travelled the world, in which I experienced marvellous feats, in which I fell in love. To see was not enough; I had to find the eyes behind the velvet curtains. He told me he enjoyed me. What was there to enjoy?"

Embarrassed though she was to have her work read out, it was entrancing to hear her own words spoken. It was true, it wasn't just some fairy tale story; she really did see it all. Under the bright hospital lights, recovering from the accident, she had fallen into her past lives. When she 'met' him, her life had been turned upside down and she had to know more, see more. Caroline spent her whole summer researching reincarnation and near death experiences, amazed at the numerous accounts. Years and years later into her third year of university she had still been searching, but for him. And suddenly she was wondering in her small desk seat if she had found him in the man she spat on. Caroline dismissed her thoughts to smile awkwardly at the professor applauding her work.

* * *

"And so I said to Tiffany, I said– Caroline!" Hayley smiled, donned in a tight pair of jeans and a sparkly black shirt. "Finally you're here," she walked over, holding her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Gosh, I've been waiting forever."

Caroline apologised, wincing, "Sorry, just had some things to do." She would have said she was busy getting ready but she would never get away with it in her frumpy college sweatshirt and jeans. In freshman year she went all out for every party and she would have done the same for this one, but she wasn't planning on staying for long. Really she had been writing down her experience with the dark blonde man most of her afternoon, hoping he wasn't a ghost or a hallucination or something. "So, where's this guy you want to sex up?" she gave a friendly smile.

Hayley laughed and winked, "Come on, he's seriously drop dead gorgeous." She pulled the girl along with her, tightly gripping her arm.

"Caroline, this is Klaus," the brunette smiled widely as people parted, revealing the stranger that had plagued Caroline's mind.

"You," she breathed, unable to keep in her shock. Despite already seeing him once, to see him again full view, his blue eyes shimmering under the fluorescent lighting...struck her with surprise once more.

He raised an eyebrow, one end of his lip curving up into a grin as he recognised the 'spitting' girl, "You."

Her jaw was slightly dropped, eyes concentrating on his blue orbs. How could he not be the man she fell in love with? Who her past life fell in love with? He did not shy away; his pupils focused on her own, studying away.

"You two know each other?" Hayley cut in, interrupting their staring match.

Klaus chuckled and shrugged, his eyes not leaving Caroline's. "She choked on her water and spat all over me. I know I'm handsome but I suppose I'm too handsome for my own good," he said with a confident smirk.

Hayley laughed but Caroline only cracked a smile, her poker face on full show. A billion thoughts were rushing through her head.

"I uh," she started, "Wanted to give back to the planet." Caroline said plainly, gaining a laugh out of him. "...I need a drink," she mumbled and made her quick meander through the place to the table of refreshments.

The party went on and on, keg stands and girls making out abundant. Caroline felt herself be pulled into the atmosphere, consuming way too many drinks. Finally the party began to calm down and she stumbled along to now empty couch, flopping onto it.

"Now if you want to throw up on me, that costs," a deep British voice chimed, a body landing next to hers on the cream coloured couch.

Caroline looked up and groaned, "You again..."

"Me again," he chuckled, tilting his head.

She decided to strike up a conversation, resting her head against her hand, "So, what do you study…Klaus?"

He admired her beauty even as her mascara was smudged beyond repair. He smiled and said, "History and art… It fascinates me."

Caroline let out a laugh, rolling her eyes to his dismay, "Probably got mommy and daddy to pay for it all while some of us had to earn their way into this place." She was no stranger to this type of person, she could see them so easily, his posh accent, formal language and 'perfect', put together look.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but paused, frowning, "What if I did? Would that change your opinion of me so drastically?"

She rolled her head back, humming up at the ceiling, "Mmmaybe, most of the people here are all the same— cocky, wouldn't know hard work if it hit them in the face." Her first days in the university were filled with people trying to one-up each other, how their parents bought them this car and that car. She couldn't compete even if she wanted to.

Caroline let out a deep sigh. "You're not real," she grumbled unaware that her thoughts were being broadcasted to him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, taking in the drowsy blonde's appearance once more, "I'm not?"

"No... You're just a figment...of my imagination..." she nodded slowly, eyes glazed over.

He wanted to laugh but was more intrigued than anything, "Why's that?"

"You just are..." she said, adjusting herself to sit up more to face him.

Oh god. His eyes, they were the same, completely the same...

"You're funny," he commented, cheeky smile etched across his handsome face, "I enjoy you."

If her life was a television show that moment would have shown her eyes becoming portals into some other dimension. It could be no coincidence that his eyes and words were so similar. What could she do, shocked and frozen in place? It was like something was just reeling her in closer to his face, inspecting his rugged features...and those eyes... Without even a thought she planted her lips on his, kissing him deeply for what felt like forever.

Then reality hit. "Shit, sorry," she pulled back abruptly, shaking her head, "Hayley likes you, hell, you're going to the ball together– I'm not going to throw away friendship over one hunch..." She blinked a couple times, trying to snap herself out of it. He was stunned, not even paying attention to her frantic words.

"Guys!" Hayley appeared with expert timing, dragging along a less than sober football player.

The pair on the couch turned their heads, but Klaus still had the look of shock on him at what had just occurred. He barely recalled the words she said but remembered her 'hunch'. What could she have meant?

"Care, this is Tyler," Hayley said in a musical manner, "He's really…hot." There wasn't much else to say about him. "He'd love to be your date to the ball."

Caroline frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Uhuh, you have a date, no more lonely Caroline," Hayley replied, ruffling the girl's hair.

Caroline's eyes wandered to Klaus but immediately moved back. She forced a smile, "Great!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" the dark brunette laughed loudly among the crowds of attendees, sat at their large circular table. Hayley wore a long silk dress, champagne in colour with thin straps holding it up onto her shoulders.

Caroline tried making conversation with her date, but it was no use. She found herself more occupied with things like the fact that she kissed someone all because they _might_ have been her literal dream guy. That, and if she heard Tyler talk about how great he was at football one more time she would scream.

The blonde sighed quietly to herself before piping up, "I'm feeling a little queasy... I need some fresh air." She stood up, not waiting for their replies, and rushed outside, her heels clacking down the many steps. Caroline rested against a beautiful stone fountain, away from the door's view.

Klaus had looked concerned as she made her exit, sitting up straight to watch her go. "Is she okay?" he asked. He had thought about the kiss on and off for weeks but didn't have a real chance to talk to her one on one.

Hayley shrugged, "She'll be fine."

Tyler sat to the side, uncaring. "She's a little...weird," he noted, resting his elbows against the table.

Hayley shrugged once more, "She used to be really fun in high school but then she had a car accident and now she's obsessed with this guy in a 'past life' or some shit. She writes about him a lot in her dream journals." Hayley wasn't one to shy away from personal information, and spreading said personal information.

"You read her journals?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with her callous. On top of that, his intrigue increased more. He suddenly knew what her 'hunch' was but he wasn't sure he understood fully. He largely wanted to dismiss her as some 'crazy' girl who would become a stalker but something about her made him want to know more. When she kissed him, her soft lips had him in a trance. There was something about her, a warmth and familiarity in her ways, in her eyes.

"What can I say? They're fun to read," Hayley laughed, twirling the tooth pick in between her long fingers.

He rose from his seat, "I'm just going to check on her." Tyler and Hayley exchanged glances but otherwise ignored his words, continuing their own conversation.

It was a clear night, little stars dotted across and the moon in full view. Klaus stepped out, wandering around the side to find Caroline by a street lamp, sighing to herself a number of times.

"Caroline," he called out, stepping forward to meet her.

Caroline pursed her lips and nodded, "Hey." She stood in silence for a moment but spoke quickly before he could take the chance, "I'm sorry about the party...when I...kissed you. I was drunk and even though you are totally great, Hayley really likes you and I'm not about to betray her trust." Klaus followed her words, taking them in one by one with a couple nods of his head.

"Do you like horses?" he asked out of the blue, leaning against the wall next to her. She turned her head, blinking at him slowly, speechless at his choice of subject.

"I uh...I guess, they're pretty," she answered, looking up at the street lamp.

He nodded in agreement, "They're also loyal, that's what I like about them."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "Am I horse then?"

Klaus chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "No, well, you are loyal." He hummed to himself before beginning another new topic, "Do you believe in things like fate?"

Well, if the person in front of her was who she thought he was then boy did she ever! But Caroline had to let that go. She kissed him...why? Because she thought she finally had him in her grasp and she wanted to take the chance. However, _'he's my lover from a past life'_ probably would not suffice as an excuse for stealing her friend's date. It was all so conflicting.

"Hm...I don't know," she muttered, "I'm in a...rut at the moment."

Klaus saw the slight pain on her pale face and smiled reassuringly, "I do, believe it or not."

"Why's that?"

"You're here."

Caroline needed a moment to take that in but found herself giggling, "Yeah, okay."

"Is that so hard to believe?" he tilted his head to the side, admiring her.

She almost wanted to slap him for giving him more reasons to be just like the mystery man. "Now you're going to say how you 'fancy' me," she said sarcastically, mimicking his accent, turning away from him.

"Caroline," he stepped behind her, waiting patiently for her to turn.

Slowly she spun, her shimmery blue dress moving against the overlay mesh fabric, "Yes?"

Klaus lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, "I fancy you." No more words were spoken. She couldn't find the ones to fit the situation, as if the dictionary in her head had been locked shut. Caroline panicked internally, was she really going to steal her friend's date?

She couldn't.

He pressed his lips against hers gently, holding back a smile as she reciprocated. Their lips moved in unison, eyes shut tightly as they embraced the moment.

Yes she could.

She sighed happily, bringing herself back down to earth.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"


	4. I Mean That

**Previously Published on AO3, 27 August 2017**

 _Finding themselves in each other's company years after their less than ideal breakup Caroline would like a minimum of one hundred feet between them at Rebekah's wedding but he's more than happy to save her when she's had too much to drink. (BED SHARING!AU)_

* * *

Caroline's heels clicked and clacked against the grey-ish white marble flooring of the hotel's foyer, a large turquoise suitcase rolling behind her. She smiled, impressed with the gold trimmings of foyer décor, it was definitely the most luxurious hotel that Rebekah could get her claws into. Did she mean claws? Yes, without a doubt.

Her relationship with the blushing bride was a very rocky one; they were both extremely territorial and competitive ever since Rebekah had joined the cheerleading squad in Junior year. After some time they had put aside their differences in the old "Bring It On" series fashion and brought the squad to victory at nationals as captain and vice-captain; Rebekah never let her forget that she thought she should have been the captain over Caroline.

It was a good thing that college put a good three thousand miles between the two of them with Rebekah in New York and Caroline in Washington. Seeing each other once a year was enough for her; they were too alike for their own good. And now for whatever reason Caroline was invited to her wedding as a bridesmaid. An invitation alone wouldn't be a surprise, after all she was marrying her close friend Matt. But a bridesmaid? Well at least it wasn't maid of honour.

She was shook from her thoughts as a tall figure began to walk beside her.

"Hello, love. Fancy bumping into you," the rugged, sandy haired man commented much to her Caroline's utter dismay.

"Niklaus," she replied shortly, not even giving him a glance. The use of "love" paired with his posh London accent meant she didn't even need a guess, she knew who it was.

Klaus Mikaelson. Rebekah's older brother and her very own ex-boyfriend. Two words. Daddy issues. Caroline was driven, she wanted a foothold in politics but when she met the dangerous and persistent flirt that was Klaus she reconsidered her place at Washington to stay near him but he went and drove that idea into the ground along with her heart.

"Oof, harsh. Not Nik, not Klaus, but...Niklaus," he feigned injury to his chest, holding his right palm over the area.

No response. Caroline would have loved to rip into that smug little bastard but she bit her lip to avoid making a scene in front of the fancy "hotel people".

"Caroline-"

She stopped in her tracks as they arrived behind a line at the check-in desk. Her blonde hair fell flat from its bouncing and with a hushed tone she spoke, "Listen to me clearly, Klaus. I am not doing this with you, especially not at your sister's wedding."

Klaus looked into her blue eyes; It was if he could see the fire burning in them. Although her pointed words brought back happy memories of her biting his head off at his advances he held back a smirk; it would just infuriate her more. Not that he didn't find incredibly attractive.

"Noted," he nodded, trying his best to look guilty.

She scoffed at his puppy dog eyes followed by a sigh, "We just have to be civil for tonight and tomorrow. Just don't get in my way."

He held his hands up in defeat, "I'll try. I can't help it if I find myself pulled toward you and your beauty."

Caroline opened her mouth to object but the pair were interrupted by a loud female voice.

"Care!"

The blonde turned her head, her expression becoming bright as she saw her best friend rushing to her with a familiar dark-haired man behind her.

"Bonnie," she squealed, opening her arms to embrace the brunette into a hug, "Hey, Kol." She acknowledged her friend's boyfriend with a friendly smile.

Klaus patted his younger brother on the back, making a comment about his neatly combed hair to which Kol pushed him away.

"You ready for the wedding? You might be able to hook up with some hot groomsman," Bonnie grinned, poking the blonde's side.

Caroline shrugged, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips, "Maybe, it's hard to tell what might happen."

"Well, try to be stealthy, Rebekah's going be making sure you don't make her look bad," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Her words not mine."

Caroline gasped and giggled, "Of course she did."

The group turned as the girl at the check-in cleared her throat, gesturing for them to come forward. The petite, wavy haired blonde was the first to pipe up, curling her fingers over the edge of the desk. Her nails were neatly manicured with one small diamond placed on each of her middle fingers.

"Caroline Forbes, room for two. It should be a king, I phoned this morning to check everything was correct," she informed the girl in front of her, sat in her smart uniform.  
The young girl nodded, filling in the details.  
Caroline found that while she spoke Klaus had slipped next to her.  
"Meticulous as always."  
"You're sharing your room with Kol I assume?" Caroline muttered as the desk clerk typed away on her computer.  
"What? Would you rather share with me?" Klaus raised an eyebrow cheekily.  
"In your dreams."  
"A king-sized suite for two," the pale faced redhead smiled, holding out two black key cards with a gold font reading 'Champion Hotel'.  
"Thank you," Caroline replied sweetly, taking the cards along with Bonnie's hand, "Let's go."  
"Oh-" Bonnie turned and nodded, "Okay, we'll see you guys later!"  
Klaus saluted them, the corner of his lips tugging upward.

* * *

"And now for the first dance," an MC announced.

"Heyyy, where are you going?" Caroline slurred in the flirtiest of fashions, leaning from the bar stool and watched as the handsome groomsman made his escape.  
She slipped forward off the stool with no help of her coral satin dress and stumbled slightly but was caught by a pair of large arms.  
"Whoa, love, I've got you," Klaus said, helping her back onto the red leather stool, "I think it's best you go to bed."  
"Hah, wow, mister man, come to save the day, have you? Are you going to tell me I'm causing a scene?" She stood from the seat and wobbled slightly. Klaus gently placed his hand on her arm to stabilise her.  
"I would but I suppose you already know that," he guessed, showing his concern.  
Caroline swallowed and laughed, nodding, "I suppose you'd be right. I guess I'll go up for the night."  
She straightened out her dress and fluffed up her hair, smiling enthusiastically before wobbling her way past him. Unfortunately she couldn't keep her balance long enough to convince him she was a-okay. He linked his arm around hers.  
"Just let me help you get to your room? I stayed away during the rehearsal dinner last night like you wanted but clearly now you need some help."  
Caroline pursed her lips but gave into defeat, "Okay."

* * *

Click. The door opened. Caroline had tried many times to slot the key card in but missed by inches each time leading Klaus to do it himself with one easy swipe downwards. The room was dark and there was no point in switching the lights on with Caroline so inebriated.  
"I could have done it eventually."  
He smirked, guiding her into the room. She stumbled onto the bed, moaning into the plush sheets.  
"Your sister is a pain but she has great taste," she mumbled, her foundation already staining.  
"I think Matt would refer to it as...expensive taste."  
"That too," she giggled, rolling herself to sit up and shaking her shoes off.  
Klaus leaned against the corner of the wall, holding onto Caroline's clutch purse.  
"I didn't think I was such a lightweight now," she laughed lazily, unzipping her strapless dress.  
"Miss Mystic Falls can't handle her drinks anymore, who would have thunk it," he teased, swallowing uncomfortable. He looked away as she slipped out of her outfit to reveal her lacy pink lingerie.  
"Well I hope I didn't 'perspire' too much tonight," she quoted her application much to Klaus' delight. He still had his eyes averted but grinned at her words.  
"Can't even handle seeing me like this?" she laughed aloud, crawling under the covers with more effort than what would be required for a sober Caroline.  
"On the contrary," he made eye contact, "I'd love to see you like that, but whether you want me to is another story."  
"What a gentlemen," she replied sarcastically.  
"Well, I'll be going. Sleep well, Caroline."  
He turned, taking a few steps to the door.  
"Wait."  
"Yes, love?"  
"Do you mind staying?" she asked and inside she was scrambling for a reason, "Cause- I mean, well, what if I throw up and choke on my sick in my sleep? Bonnie's not here yet so I could just die and no one would know. I mean think about the bad rep the hotel would get from a death-"  
Klaus squinted, amused with her rambling, but quickly removed his shoes and jacket.  
"Of course."  
He slid onto the space next to her, lying on his side. Her face was as beautiful as ever, even with smudges of mascara underneath her eyes and her breath smelling of alcohol. The two had a long staring match before Caroline loudly cleared her throat.

"Okay, then goodnight," she smiled awkwardly and turned away, clinging to the pillow.

* * *

The blonde tossed and turned, groaning as she opened her eyes slowly to see a familiar pair of eyes laid solely on her.  
"What time is it?"  
"Uh...some time after midnight."  
"And what time did we come up?"  
"Well at least you remember that," he chuckled, "Around ten o'clock."  
"...And you've been...?" she questioned, referring to his watching. He did it frequently when they first became a couple and at first it kind of freaked her out but she soon found it endearing the way he seemed to admire her.  
"Just making sure you're okay," he replied quietly, resisting the urge to stroke her cheek.  
"I'm fine," she hesitated, "Thank you."  
"No problem," he smiled warmly. It was almost like he was sincere.  
She let out a puff of breath, rubbing her eyes gently, "You know you can come under the covers."  
Klaus hummed, hesitating, but slowly shifting to pull the covers from and to rest over him. He noticed that in his shifting he had moved closer, perhaps subconsciously.

There was a pause as they locked eyes but he quickly spoke, "So, what were you doing tonight?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I thought you were dating Stefan now...but it seems groomsmen one through three would disagree."  
"Were you spying on me?"  
"What? Can you blame me, love? ...With you looking like that?" He smirked. He was quick to pass his caring actions off as nothing.  
She laughed plainly.  
"I was worried...and besides," he shook his head, "If Rebekah witnessed you striking out with another guy she would have escorted you out herself."  
Caroline gasped playfully, "I was not striking out."  
"You definitely were, the second guy was a little more receptive but once you started talking about the bees dying I think you lost him," he pointed out, a toothy grin on his face.  
"And you were eavesdropping!"  
"I was passing by the bar, can't help if I overhear," he noted, shrugging much to her amusement.  
The pair laughed aloud, Caroline holding a hand to her head. The laughter slowly died out into an uncomfortable silence.

"Stefan dumped me," she confessed abruptly, devastation written across her face, propping her head up onto her hand.  
"Oh...I'm sorry," Klaus replied, trying to convey some sort of sympathy.  
Caroline laughed dryly, "Sure."

He chuckled in admission before pressing further, "What happened?"  
"What else could it be? I can't compete with his precious Elena. I couldn't then and I can't now," she sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling, "How did I end up back at square one?"  
"And square one would be?"  
She turned over to face him once more, laying her head down on the pillow, "High school Caroline who was the second choice."

Klaus let his head rest opposite hers, inches away, "You weren't my second choice, Caroline."  
"Wasn't I? The whole reason we broke up was because you chose revenge against Mikael over being with me," she said, taking no time to spare his feelings.  
He clenched his jaw, it wasn't something he could deny, "I gave it up."  
"You what?"  
"I gave it up. The grudge..."  
"Yeah but not after you left me in that motel room to go on your wild good chase," she sat up in the bed, clinging to the quilt cover angrily.  
Klaus turned his head up sideways to view her once more, "I know, I fucked us up, Caroline," he pushed himself to sit up, cupping her face, "I'm sorry."  
She took a moment to look at his face, familiarising herself with the features that dazzled her so. Her thumbs grazed along his hands, reminding themselves of the times they spent wrapped in each other each morning. To say say she wasn't utterly lost in his eyes was an understatement. A part of her was saying, "No, don't do it!" but she felt the emotion in his voice, the tremble of his "sorry". Something she had wanted so badly ever since they had ended.

"Fuck it."

There were no signals to interpret it was obvious what she wanted as she smashed her soft lipstick smudged lips against his, the force causing him to fall back.

In an ideal situation his head would gracefully fall on the pillow, allowing them to make the most beautiful love one could imagine could be made at a wedding by people other than the married couple. Unfortunately, this was not that situation and instead his head was met with a gorgeous mahogany backboard with a polished finish. He didn't have time to admire the choice of decor as he cried out in pain, holding the back of his head.

"Fuck!"  
"Oh my god!" Caroline squeaked, both of her hands clasped over her mouth.  
Klaus groaned lowly, rubbing the affected spot as he tilted his head to the side. A long silence followed, both of them wrapped in the situation at hand. The couple eventually locked eyes, unknowing of what to do. She bit the inside of her lip hard, her face twisting, and he rolled his eyes with a grin, leading them to erupt into laughter.

"I think we should probably just sleep," Caroline advised, her giggling becoming quiet.  
Klaus nodded and sat up, understanding it may be for the best. He slipped one leg off the edge of the bed, a part of the sheets falling along with it. Caroline quickly held his wrist.  
"I still want you to stay, Klaus. As long as you don't leave me again."  
He gave a slight smile, looking down at her hand around his wrist before looking into her eyes, "Never, love."

* * *

The hallways were quiet, most wedding guests having returned to their rooms. A ding was heard on the far end, the marble patterned elevator doors opening up slowly to reveal a dishevelled man and woman.  
"Do you think they'll be done having sex by now?"  
"Kol!" Bonnie scolded.  
"What? Either way, you're coming back to my room for round two, sexy," the youngest Mikaelson brother growled, pulling his girlfriend in by the waist.


	5. You'll Do

**Previously Published on AO3, 10 February 2018**

 **Klaroline Valentine's Event Gift**

 _Klaus Mikaelson enters a card shop a few days before Valentine's Day. He leaves with a card for his mother and a new, blonde interest._

* * *

It was too over the top. The glitter and the fluffy edges were too much. It was pink as well which was not at all what Klaus had in mind. His fingers flicked down the stack as he sifted through the range of cards and they fell back into place with a slap each time. The tall gentleman huffed, pacing along the rows of red and pink displays in the small card shop.

He had made the stop into the store on his way home from work. He knew that if he didn't pick a card up when he thought of it then two days would pass and there would be a sad valentine-less woman at home. Being a Monday afternoon there wasn't a lot of foot traffic through the place which left Klaus to peruse the store in peace.

His unbuttoned pea coat knocked against a revolving stand of heart shaped gifts pushing it to rotate. A small key ring was knocked off its hook. The metal clinked against another display before hitting the grey carpet fob-first. The sandy-blond haired man crouched to pick it up, pausing for a moment to read the fancy lettering inside the flimsy plastic.

"You're the key to my heart – so can I ring you later?" he muttered as he read along, rising to stand again.

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, I don't really give my number to strangers," a playful, unfamiliar voice replied.

Startled, he blinked a couple times and turned to face the stranger. A fair-skinned blonde stood, name tag attached to the white button-up blouse tucked into her casual jeans, and smiled warmly.

"Not a fan of the puns, I see," she commented, a glint in her bright blue eyes.

He cleared his throat, shoving his hands into his pockets, "A little too…vomit-inducing for my tastes. I'm not really into this whole," he waved his hands around, "thing."

A soft giggle escaped her and she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "Not a romantic? So then who's the lucky gal…or guy you're getting a valentine for this year?"

Klaus tossed the key ring in his hand to a satisfying clinking noise. He laughed, "Gal. And it's for my mother."

"Oh…I didn't realise the Brits were into that sort of thing," she pressed her lips together to hold her grin and wandered to sort a shelf of displaced cards.

Witty. He gave into a chuckle, naturally following behind, "Well, we try to keep that under wraps but now you know the secret. I guess I'll show you to your dungeon."

"Funny," she complimented, focused on her task at hand, "Hm. That's nice of you to get your mother a card."

He admired her focused stance with the shelves. She seemed intent on making meticulous displays, placing the cards perfectly up right with no leanings of any kind.

"It's the least I can do for her since my horrid father passed," he replied, placing the key ring onto its holder, "Unfortunately, all I'm finding is the cutesy 'you're the peanut butter to my jelly' drivel."

She laughed, her light blonde curls sliding down her back, "Drivel? I think it's sweet."

The blonde moved along the displays, adjusting a glittery sign above, "What did you have in mind then?"

"Uh…" he pondered, looking up for a moment with his hands behind his back, "Something that says, 'I'm mildly fond of you. You're an adequate mother'. Something like that."

Her eyebrow raised and she still kept her back to him, meandering around the displays. Klaus followed once more. She began to shuffle through a number of displays, "And this is for your mother? Wow…I wonder what you'd get for an actual date."

He leaned to peer over her shoulder a little, "I assure you there would be no cards involved. Maybe some champagne and leather…but no cards."

Her sarcastic laugh filled the shop as she pulled out a medium-sized card from the display.

"Tell that to your mother," she responded, her hair whipping as she turned to face him. She pressed the card in her hand against his chest firmly, "There."

Klaus smirked and pulled the card up to read, "'To a loving mother, happy Valentine's Day'. Perfect. Thank you," he paused to read her name tag, "Caroline."

"You're welcome…customer?" Caroline gave a fake smile before strutting off elsewhere in the store.

One corner of his lips tugged up in amusement and just like that he gravitated to follow her. Her eyes were a magnetic bright blue that pierced his being. He liked a good old fashioned challenge.

"It's Klaus. Although my mother calls me Niklaus and my siblings call me Nik," he clarified, grin still on his face.

"Wow, three names. I only got the one," she rolled her eyes, picking up a large box filled with stuffed toys.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, puppy eyes showing. Caroline glanced, pursing her lips before dropping the box with a thud.

"You know, some people really like Valentine's Day and if you tried to understand…humans in general then you'd know that a sense of romance is required and not just…champagne and leather," she said coldly but with just enough cheek in her voice to entice him.

"Well champagne is romantic! And leather can come in handy later on in the night," he joked, holding his hands up in defeat at her unamused reaction, "I'm just not a fan of romance, that's all."

"What's so wrong with romance? You get to show someone how much you love them," she frowned, picking a plushie up from the box, "Then you know, later on you can bring out the champagne and…leather."

Klaus bit his lip but faltered with a low laugh, "I suppose."

He took small elephant with heart shaped ears and scrunched up his nose, "It's all of this romantic pun nonsense! It's everywhere and quite frankly it's not appealing. I mean, 'Cardly' is the name of the shop! What is that even meant to be? A pun, no doubt."

Caroline took the stuffed toy from his hand and placed it on a shelf along with the other toy, "I'll have you know, puns are _supposed _to make you cringe. That's the point. Then you laugh and make fun of each other before sharing a loving kiss."__

She then folded her arms defiantly, her small stature bringing a grin to his lips.

"And if you wish to know so much, 'Cardly' _is _a pun. As in, 'I can _Cardly _wait to see you'. I came up with it myself," she continued on, nodding at the end of her words.____

Her explanation only made him groan loudly and spin around dramatically, "Oh my god. You've actually ruined puns. How is that even possible?!"

Caroline couldn't help but giggle, hand on hip, "By your standards there was nothing to ruin."

"True," he shrugged, "I just…all this lovey dovey stuff feels to forced – see, now look at this card," he paused to pick out a card from a side rack, "Now this is truthful."

He held out a plain white card with pink solid lettering on the front that said 'You'll Do' in all capital letters.

"Everyone tries to act like Valentine's is this magical day when in fact it's a day for women to scramble about in desperation to avoid being alone," he informed her.

She laughed, rolling her eyes, "And which desperate woman will you be giving that to then this Valentine's?"

Klaus hummed, placing the card back, "Unfortunately, no one this year. Maybe if I subscribe to the punny theme you sell in this store I'll find one next year."

"Maybe—or you know," she began, "My friend's club is holding a singles' event. If you just want to drink champagne and find a girl that's into leather then I'm sure you'll find one there. I'll get you a flyer."

Caroline moved straight towards to checkout area with Klaus trailing behind, devilish smile playing at his lips. The store was relatively small but not so much so that one couldn't move around with ease.

He took notice of her perfect postured strut past the aisles and to the small cashier's desk. She pulled a large paper flyer off from a pile and held it out to him.

"Five dollar entry, tequila shots are ten dollars for two—so if you manage to find a date there you can get her drunk and show her whatever form of romance you've got in you," she said in a bold manner.

"Hmm..." he took the flyer, tapping against the top header. 'Desperation Dance' was the title in red, blood-dripping letters. He snickered at the poster design and its straightforwardness in admitting the sham that was Valentine's Day. However, despite this he felt himself more intrigued by the fiery blonde in front of him.

"Will you be attending this...desperation dance?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow.

Caroline's tongue grazed the top of her teeth and she moved to stand behind the counter.

"Most likely," she replied with a grin, "Although, I'm not desperate."

"And I am?" Klaus kept his eyebrow raised, leaning onto the counter.

"Well, having your mother as your Valentine is sweet but-," she replied jokingly.

He smiled, folding up the flyer, "Well if I do see you there, are you willing to take a chance with me, Caroline?"

She felt the heat in her cheeks appear instantly but shook her head, "I'm sure I've made it clear enough that I'm more into guys with a...romantic flair."

"I assure you I'm capable of having that flair for someone like you," he said softly, making eye contact with her.

His smugness was so irritating yet so attractive to her that Caroline couldn't help falling into his eyes for a moment. She blinked a couple times and stood up straight.

With a clearing of her throat she spoke, "That'll be four dollars for the card."

He chuckled as he pulled out his wallet, handing over a few notes. She gently took the notes, placing them in the cash register.

Klaus held the card up with grin, "I guess I'll see you in two days' time."

He backed away towards the exit, amused at her efforts to stay straight faced, "Just you watch."

Caroline sucked a breath in to maintain her composure. As the door shut behind him with the ringing of a bell she spread her upper half across the counter.

"What just happened?" she mumbled to herself.

The bell rang again but Caroline only slightly turned her head to the newcomer.

"Uh, Care?"

"Hey, Katherine."

Katherine was a thin, model-like woman whose mahogany hair could easily distract any man. And it did. Multiple times. She had bought Caroline her first alcoholic drink, taken her to her first strip club (not that that was something she had wanted to do) and even let her try her first cigarette. Suffice to say Katherine had a habit of what she liked to call 'friendly peer-pressure'.

"Hey...you dead?"

"Just about. Give me two more minutes of thinking about what just happened and I'll be a goner," Caroline sighed, resting her head on the palms of her hands.

"Wanna tell me about it?" the brunette asked, leaning sideways against the counter.

The blonde huffed, "I was comfortable being the second-choice gal and I accepted that maybe no one will ever make the effort for me. Then mister fancy-pants walks in with his romance-hating, ridiculously attractive self and is all like 'oh, Caroline, I can be romantic for you. Won't you take a chance?'. Like, what is going on with the world right now?"

A smile played at Katherine's lips as she watched her friend ramble on and she laughed at her poor imitation of a British-accent.

"Well," she began smugly, "Sounds like someone's got an admirer now."

She groaned, "But I don't know if I want this—like, a relationship."

"Who said you had to want that? What was it you used to say? Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex?" Katherine smirked, poking at the blonde's head.

Caroline frowned, rubbing her head gently, "Using my own words against me, not cool."

"Just let it happen," she advised her, walking off to the back room.

"As long as you're working that bar, I don't care," she shouted to Caroline's slight dismay. Being a bartender for the night was not going to be fun but at least she could keep a minimum of two feet between herself and Klaus. Whether she wanted that she hadn't entirely decided.

* * *

"Remind me why we're going to a singles' club on Valentine's day? I thought you had no problems in that department?"

Klaus grinned, clutching a small bouquet of roses in his hands, "I don't dispute that fact but I'm after something a little different tonight, Stefan."

He and Stefan made their way through the sweaty people on the dance floor to the bar in the middle.

"You look ridiculous," Stefan said loudly over the booming music.

"Thanks, I really tried," Klaus held a hand to his heart. He rested the bouquet on the bar as they brought themselves to a standstill.

"And how are you going to find this girl in this huge crowd?"

"Skill, Stefan, skill."

* * *

"Holy shi-" Caroline crouched beside the large pillar in the middle.

"What?" Katherine's eyes widened, "Oh."

The brunette cleared her throat and confidently strode over to the two gentlemen standing at the bar.

"And what can I do for you two?" She grinned widely, hand on hip.

"I'll take a scotch-"

"We're good, just waiting for someone," Klaus cut Stefan off, who frowned.

Katherine laughed, "Alright, fancy pants. And a scotch for you...?"

"Stefan."

"Coming right up," she winked, grabbing a glass, "You're waiting for Caroline, right?"

At this point Caroline had clumsily sneaked her way to crouch beside Katherine. Her ears peaked in interest as she heard her name.

"Yeah..." Klaus answered, squinting a little, "So you must be the friend who owns this place?"

"That'd be me. And you're fancy pants."

Caroline grimaced, covering her face.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I mean—look at you. The people here didn't come tonight to do anything other than dance, drink and get laid. Yet you show up in a suit and tie? Come on," she laughed, dropping the ice into the glass before pouring the scotch with ease.

"She's not here," said firmly, pushing the drink towards Stefan, "Why are you trying to go after my best friend, anyway?"

Klaus frowned, "Believe it or not...I fancy her," he continued with a hint of smile, "She's got...some light within her."

Caroline was pulled out of her daze by his kind words. Perhaps she had accepted a lonely fate too early. She still felt suspicious over his eagerness to

"Hey, lady! Can we get served over here if you're not too busy crawling on the floor?"

Caroline winced, unable to avoid their words once she had accidentally made eye contact. She slowly pulled herself up, awkwardly smiling at Katherine and the familiar face.

"Lost my uh—earring. Yeah-" she nodded rapidly before rushing to the customer across the bar.

Throughout the customer's requests Caroline nodded. She subconsciously understood, beginning to make the drinks. However, all she could think about was how embarrassed she felt. Her whole spiel about the earrings and the look on Katherine's face. She didn't even want to look at Klaus because she knew she'd see a huge smirk permanently plastered to his face.

She set up the card machine for the customer, staring into space as he made his transaction.

"I see you found your earring."

Caroline looked up to meet Klaus' eyes, shifting uncomfortably, "Yeah—they can't seem to stay in long enough."

He took the place directly in front of her as the previous customer made his way onto the dancefloor.

"I'll admit I was a little disappointed when your friend told me you weren't her," he looked at her sadly, "Are you trying to avoid me, Caroline?"

She laughed at his big, sad eyes, "You'll admit that?" She paused, "And maybe yeah—yeah I am trying to avoid you."

"Why is that?"

"Well..."

 _Well, I'm emotionally fragile in terms of relationships and every guy I've been with has used me as a prop to make someone else jealous or as a rebound when all else failed. _She thought.__

"Why are you so dressed up anyway, huh?" Caroline folded her arms.

Klaus pulled the flowers from behind his back. He chuckled quietly, holding out the small bouquet to her, "I told you I could do romance."

She stared at the flowers, biting her lip as she took them into her hands. The last time anyone had done that for her was out of apology and not an actual desire to show love. While it did niggle at her that the bouquet was wrapped in a brown paper rather than a white plastic (like in her many fantasies), she felt her heart heave in appreciation.

"Not...bad..." She nodded slowly.

"I told you. I might hate it but maybe the romance thing isn't so horrible after all," he shrugged, his boyish smile on show.

"Well you're not bad at it," she paused, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Hm?"

"You uh," she laughed nervously, "Fancy me?"

Klaus nodded confidently, "Scout's honour as they say."

"Well—I have something for you too," she muttered.

She pulled out a thin card from underneath the bar, sliding it across to him while avoiding his eyes. He took a long look, smirking at the familiar 'You'll Do' card he had seen days prior in the store.

"Is that so?" He asked, "Well then, I guess I-"

His attention was diverted long enough for Caroline to gain the courage to yank him forward by the tie into a kiss. Her heart was racing as she did so.

"I felt the need to keep it on hand," she muttered in between the movement of their lips.

Letting the kiss naturally end, she cleared her throat and looked away. Klaus only grinned, pleased with what his efforts had gained him.

"Damn. I really should have brought some champagne."


End file.
